


Trust

by randomnickname



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Soul Resonance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomnickname/pseuds/randomnickname
Summary: “Let's resonate.”“What?!”Giriko and Justin try something they're both new at.





	Trust

He had thought about it before, of course, but one day the idea sneaked its way into his thoughts in the middle of sex and Justin knew he _had_ to ask.

„G-Giriko“, he said between two moans.

„Hmmm?“ Giriko hummed from where his head was buried in Justin’s neck, and languorously rolled his hips. They were taking this slow, for once.

„I want to“, the priest gasped, „I want to try something.“

Giriko propped himself up on an elbow and tilted his face towards Justin. His hazel eyes were foggy with lust, and Justin almost forgot what it was he wanted to try. He quickly said it aloud before the chainsaw’s steady thrusts could wipe all coherent thoughts from his mind.

„Let’s resonate.“

The thrusts came to a halt.

„What?“

„I want to do Soul Resonance, with you, while you’re in me like that,“ Justin crooned, the words honey-thick on his tongue. The prospect was warming him up from the inside like a bonfire.

Giriko sat up at that, readjusting his grip on Justin’s thigh with his left hand while the other pushed down on Justin’s chest, right below the collarbone. His eyes were sharp now, and his voice was incredulous.

„You’re shitting me, right? Forgot that you’re a weapon, priest boy? Well, I haven’t. We can’t _resonate_ , idiot.” He was trying for a biting tone on those last words, but already there was doubt creeping in his voice and twisting the statement into half a question.

Justin dug his heels in Giriko’s back, drawing himself closer, and licked his lips, mouth suddenly dry.

„That’s what everyone thinks, but it’s not true,” he whispered with intensity, like he was sharing a secret, or breaking a taboo. “That Albarn girl, the one that killed Asura – she’s got active weapon blood, from her father. She can do partial transformations, I saw her do it, and it doesn’t hinder her from resonating with that dumb scythe of hers. If they can, we can, too.“

He remembered how excited he was the first time he heard of it, the thrill of boundaries being broken, of new territories to explore. Back then he didn’t even have Giriko, didn’t know how full his life would become with a grumpy chainsaw in it, how many new feelings he would discover inside and outside the bedroom. Now he wanted to chase what he had always missed out on during his Academy days. He wanted the Resonance.

He watched Giriko’s face, the way his droopy eyes narrowed in thought. If he’d squint hard enough he would see the cogs of his mind work. He could almost predict the moment Giriko’s gaze turned suspicious, and smiled when, as expected, the hand on Justin’s chest slid up to press on his throat. It didn’t stop the rush of heat that flowed to his groin, though.

“Want to get inside my head, huh?” the chainsaw hissed, and there was some kind of dark, bitter humor there, less straightforward than usual. Justin took note to properly analyze it later, when his cock wasn’t throbbing that hard. “Think you’ll like it in there?”

Justin blinked, trying to focus past the feeling of Giriko’s length inside of him and of Giriko’s fingers tightening around his throat. There was still enough air left for him to speak without trouble, so he did, careful to sound smooth and neutral.

“We won’t be able to read each others thoughts. It’s a matter of synchronizing our soul wavelengths. When people resonate the energy of their wavelengths align to each other – it’s like a mutual power boost.” _And it’s like opening up your very core to the other_ , he didn’t add. No need to get sappy.

“Hmm.” The chainsaw pulled a dubious face, but there was a glint in his eyes and his left hand was creeping up Justin’s thigh, nails raking hot patterns in the sensitive skin. Justin shuddered an exhale, revelling in the sensation. “That’s a battle technique, kid. Why d’you want that in your bed?,” Giriko asked in a low, rumbling voice. The hand reached Justin’s crotch, stroked the underside of his stiff cock. Justin almost purred in response. “Want things to be more _fierce_?” The hand found Justin’s balls, and squeezed. Hard.

Justin cried out, shocked at the intensity of the pain, and equally surprised at how seamlessly it merged into pleasure. But that was no reason enough to let this pass, and two seconds later he had Giriko in an armlock and used his legs to catapult him down from him, and the chainsaw barked a laugh and didn’t resist. They rolled down from the mattress, landed in a tangled heap on the floor, and after a short scramble Justin was on top and dug his sharp knees in Giriko’s flanks.

“Don’t,” he growled, gaze hard, and yanked at a fistful of Giriko’s hair to mark his words. His balls were still hurting. Giriko grinned up at him, unfazed, and used Justin’s neck as leverage to pull him closer for a kiss. For a few minutes the world shrank down to Giriko’s lips, and Giriko’s tongue, and Giriko’s teeth because the bastard wasn’t above biting, but Justin gave back as hard as he got and it was wild and messy and _good_. Then the chainsaw shifted beneath him and grabbed Justin’s ass, trying to line himself up to finish what they started earlier. _Tempting, but not yet_ , Justin thought. He wiggled free and slid sideways to lay next to the older man on the wooden floor, pressed against his side. Giriko let out a needy little whine and reached for Justin’s hand to guide it towards his cock, but the priest brought both their hands to his mouth for a gentle kiss instead. He chuckled when Giriko cursed and snatched his hand back as if burned. Typical. “So,” he said, still a little breathless from all the kissing. “What do you say? Want to resonate?”

Giriko looked down at his strained cock, then back at Justin, a pained expression on his face. “You won’t let this go, will you?” he asked. Justin shook his head, placid smile in place, and the chainsaw groaned and ran a hand over his face, pouting slightly. “How does that even work?” he grumbled after a while.

Justin refrained a triumphant grin. “It’s easy,” he explained, extending a hand to toy with the barbells in Giriko’s nipples. He loved the way the pink buds stiffened at his touch, and had to resist the urge to tug hard enough to make Giriko hiss. “I push my soul wavelength into yours, you send yours back, I push mine back, and after a while our wavelengths resonate and that’s it.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, yes, at least in theory.”

“Listen to the expert talking,” the chainsaw scoffed, and twisted his arm inconveniently to stroke Justin’s back. Justin melted into the embrace and pressed a kiss to Giriko’s temple, who grunted his displeasure, but tugged him closer anyway.

“Come on,” Justin whispered with his lips against the other man’s ear, trying for a sultry, cajoling tone, and smiled to himself when the body against his shuddered. He pulled at one of Giriko’s earrings with his tongue and tasted metal. “Aren’t you at least a bit curious?”

“Stop teasing, you little shit,” Giriko muttered, but half-heartedly at best. He was frowning, and there was something fleeting and hesitant on his face Justin wasn’t used to see there. “You really want this?” he suddenly asked, looking Justin in the eye.

“Yes,” Justin answered earnestly. “Would you be up for it?" He tried to convey in his tone that for once, this was a real question, not a challenge.

Giriko’s mouth twisted and he looked distinctively uncomfortable for a few seconds, gaze flickering sideways. Then he seemed to come to some kind of decision and shrugged, burying his face in Justin’s hair.

„If you’re sure,“ came the somewhat muffled answer. “So what do we do?”

Justin blinked a few times, shorttaken: so this was really happening, it seemed. He quickly recollected himself, though.

“Let’s get on the bed first things. Don’t want to get splinters in my butt.”

“Pffft. There’s already a stick up your ass,” Giriko gruffly replied.

They awkwardly maneuvered themselves upwards and sat on the bed. “Give me your hand,” Justin commanded, and fought down a giggle at the ridiculousness of their position, two grown men sitting naked and cross-legged opposite each other, like some kind of hippy pow-wow.

Giriko reluctantly took his hand. “If this fucks things up, it’s on you,” he mumbled in a very low voice without looking at Justin. Justin knew better than to ask the chainsaw to clarify what ‘things’ he meant; occurrences of Giriko openly voicing concern were as scarce as hen’s teeth. He took a calming breath, heart beating fast in anticipation, and smiled encouragingly at his boyfriend.

“Just do the same as I do, ok? I’ll start.”

He hadn’t done this in years, and even then it was more a matter of learning how to hit with his wavelength rather than the gentle push he was aiming for now. He closed his eyes to better focus on that peculiar sensation of expanding past the borders of his body, so similar and so different from the weapon transformation. There it was: he felt Giriko’s soul thrumming against his, wild and electric. Very carefully he pushed, slowly pressing his soul into the others.

“Now you,” he murmured, concentrating on the energy spikes he could feel emanating from the chainsaw’s soul. He could almost taste it on his tongue, like a little metallic flamelet.

Giriko’s soul slammed into his with the force of a sledgehammer.

It was like Justin had put his fingers in a plug socket. An invasive, electric load was rushing beneath his skin like the sting of a thousand bees. Before he could think twice he had retaliated, striking with his Soul Force, and sent Giriko crashing into the headboard.

“What the hell???” they yelled in unison, staring at each other like furious cats, and simultaneously started to rant.

“What was that for? Can you maybe not be a brutal jerk for three minutes, it’s unbelievable, you weren’t even trying to adjust to my wavelength -“

“I told you this was a fucking bad idea, you fuckin’ idiot, fuck! How was that even supposed to work, no way in hell we’re compatible -”

After a while Justin had to stop in order to breath, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. So, not a resounding success yet. He interrupted the chainsaw, who was still rambling something along the lines of 'just let me fuck you senseless instead of making things complicated'.

"I'm sorry I lashed out, but you started it," Justin stated. "Why did you attack me like that? "

Giriko visibly bristled. "That's not what I fuckin' -" he began, then loudly breathed out through his nose, and Justin had the brief impression of a very pissed-off kettle. Giriko's hands had formed tight fists, and he visibly wrestled with himself to unclench them. "You - I could _feel_ you, in, not really in my head, but, kind off everywhere, fuck, I don't know -"

"That's kind of the point of this whole endeavor, no?" Justin mildly answered.

"You said it was like a fucking power-boost, but - you were so _close_ , I -" Giriko abruptly shut his mouth. Justin wondered what he would have said, otherwise.

"And was it unpleasant?" he asked.

"No," the chainsaw begrudgingly admitted. "But..." His face fell into an insecure, almost imploring expression that looked somehow wrong on his rough features. _I'm completely out of my element and I have no idea how to react,_ Justin interpreted. Seeing Giriko so openly vulnerable stirred a whole array of protective instincts inside of him he didn't even knew were there.

"Hey," he said, and closed the distance between them to cup Giriko's frowning face in his hands. "It's alright, ok? It's alright."

And then Justin kissed him, just a gentle press of the lips, sweet and tender like he never, ever kissed. Giriko made a small, surprised sound; he stiffened for two seconds, but then he let out a warm sigh and, miracle of miracles, his mouth turned soft and pliant under Justin's. Justin licked the seams of his lips and Giriko slightly parted them, obedient like he never, ever was. It was as if they were in a bubble out of time in which the unspoken rules of their relationship didn't apply, and they could relish each other without the wicked edge it usually meant. Justin slowly traced the outline of the chainsaw's teeth with his tongue, plunged deeper and tasted slight sourness and smoky whiskey. He let his hands roam across Giriko's face, his touch feather-light, combed through the spiky strands, and smiled into the kiss when the older man moaned and pressed his whole body against him like he was craving for more skin contact. He opened his eyes just to see Giriko's expression of abandon. Affection welled up in his insides like a bloom of warmth. They had come a long way, he thought to himself, and let his eyes fall shut again, enjoying the slick warmth of his boyfriend's mouth. For a while it was just them, soft kissing noises and their twin heartbeats the only sound in the peaceful bedroom.

"Let me try again, please," Justin eventually whispered against Giriko's mouth.

The chainsaw pulled back and shot him a long look, so long Justin almost called it all off, ready to disparage the tension with a stupid gibe that would make Giriko enraged and end up in aggressive fucking, and never bring up the topic of Resonance ever again. But the older man nodded before he could come up with something insulting enough.

"Start," Giriko simply said, and leaned his forehead against Justin's.

This time when he reached for the chainsaw's soul it vibrated in response, and met his. It was the same kind of electric force as before, but instead of hurting him the wavelength filled him from the inside, as if it was his own. A surge of power rushed through him, too much for him to hold, and he shot it back at Giriko. This went on and on, like a game where they threw lightning at each other instead of softballs. With each exchange he could feel more, more of Giriko, more of the blades and gears and chains just out of reach beneath his skin, more of his strength and of his lust. It was intoxicating. Just when he thought he couldn't take more energy, the soul exchange grew autonomous, and suddenly it wasn't his soul he felt thrumming inside of him, but also Giriko's, dark and tumultuous and unsteady and _his_. He felt more alive than he had ever been.

He remembered a few of the guys had creamed their pants during the first Resonance class, back at DWMA. He could see why, now. His cock was so painfully hard he felt as if a breeze could set him off.

"Holy shit," he heard Giriko gasp. He opened his eyes to find Giriko staring at him, his hazel eyes wide and startled.

Giriko slowly looked down at himself, and Justin followed his gaze. The chainsaw's entire upper body was covered in goosebumps. Justin pawed at Giriko's chest, laughed in amazement when he could feel tiny bumps littering the skin, and laughed and laughed and didn't cease laughing. He felt bold and free and full of a careless excitement he hadn't experienced since childhood days. He threw himself at Giriko's neck, slamming his lips on his with full force, and sent them both falling backwards. Giriko was frozen under him and Justin was determined to melt him, and he could feel Giriko buzzing everywhere within him, _with_ him, and that he could have this, _he_ could have _this_ with the man he loved, felt more than he had ever hoped and ever deserved.

He clung to Giriko like a vine to rock, hands in his hair and legs wrapping his, trying to be everywhere at once, to touch everything at once. He forced his tongue in Giriko's unresponsive mouth, eagerly licking the palate, exploring every crease, every different taste Giriko had to offer. Then the chainsaw gave a long, shuddering moan, and suddenly kissed back, fisting Justin's hair and buckling up his hips. Their cocks slid against each other, and Justin gave a muffled keen as the friction sent white-hot pleasure rushing through his groin. Giriko's hands were everywhere, or maybe it were his own? Who could tell, he didn't even know where he began and where he stopped anymore. His brain was sending contradictory signals, touching was being touched, scratching was being scratched, Giriko was Justin was Giriko, a kaleidoscope of wild, exhilarating sensations that threatened to overwhelm him.

He tore his mouth apart from Giriko and slid down his torso, giving the pierced nipples a sharp bite on the way. He reached Giriko's erect cock and weaved his fingers through the coarse dark hair, inhaling the scent of musky sweat and of sex. He didn't draw this out, a sense of urgency pushing him along, just plunged down to take as much of Giriko's cock in his mouth as he could manage. He felt more than he heard the chainsaw's guttural groan, and there were spike of pleasures flaring up inside of him that weren't his own. He angled his chin so the head of Giriko's cock pressed against his palate with each slide, and let his teeth scratch the soft foreskin. He sucked and teased, and each time Giriko hissed in response he forgot it wasn't him on the receiving end. When he gave the head an experimental lick he tasted pre-come - his mind almost whited out in arousal, and he had to press a hand to his groin to relieve some of the pressure.

"Stop stop stop stop stop," he heard Giriko plead, and then the chainsaw was lifting him up by the armpits and bringing him to a halt in front of his face. "Stop or I'll come," Giriko bit out through gritted teeth. His hair was mussed, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat, his gaze feverish. He was gorgeous.

"And that's not what you want, huh?" Giriko growled, voice deep like a punch to the guts, and tossed Justin aside like a rag doll. Then he grabbed the tube of lube on the bedside table. Justin had to close his eyes for a few seconds as his heart slammed against his ribcage like a rabid animal. He scrambled to a sit and watched, entranced, as his boyfriend slicked himself up, the lube glistening on his hand and forming droplets in his pubic hair.

"No prep, Giriko, I'm still lose from before, fuck me, fuck me," Justin gasped. Giriko's gaze was hungry and felt like a physical touch, and then there was Giriko spreading through him like a wildfire anyway, their soul intermingled and bringing each other to new heights of sensations and energy.

"On your knees," Giriko whispered urgently. Justin almost tumbled in his hurry to grab the headboard, limbs shaking in anticipation. He felt the mattress dip under the chainsaw's weight, and then there were large hands on his hips, so hot he felt as if his skin would boil. Giriko plunged two fingers up his ass, twisted them around as if to verify Justin's claim, and then the fingers were gone and Giriko's thighs pressed against Justin and his cock -

"What did you say again?" Giriko said while lining himself up, and the words were raw as if it was killing him to say something coherent. "You wanted to Resonate while I'm in you -" Giriko thrust his hips forward "- like _this_?" Justin wailed.

The world seemed to stop for a second and it was all way too much, Giriko within him inside him with him, filling every parcel of his body and moulded to his very soul. Then the moment passed and pleasure was all that remained. Giriko started to move, strong deep thrusts that seemed to reach his core, and the sensation was incredible, like fucking and getting fucked at the same time, a blurr of paradoxal sensations rushing through his - _their_ \- soul. Justin pleaded and moaned and keened, every bone in his body ablaze and jelly-like, and he had never been happier.

Giriko's arms snaked up his torso, holding him up, then he could feel the chainsaw's wet pants on his neck.

"Not happy with my cock, you needed to feel my soul, too?" Giriko grunted to his ear, sending tingles across his scalp. Giriko sped up, and grabbed Justin's cock in his right hand, giving it a few tugs. Justin opened his mouth on a silent cry, desperately searching for air that wouldn't come to his lungs, and felt as if he would explode from the pressure.

Giriko pressed a kiss to his sweaty hair, and his arm tightened painfully around Justin's midriff. "Now you feel it," Giriko gasped, and pressed his face against the crook of Justin's shoulder. The next words came out almost muffled. "It was yours anyway, dumbass."

Justin's chest painfully expanded, ready to burst with emotions, but then the chainsaw's hand squeezed his cock, and he cried out and came. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, new hot pulses of pleasure rushing through his groin everytime he thought it over, and when he could barely feel his legs anymore it was Giriko's pace that grew frantic, and he felt like his spine was on fire instead. Giriko loudly groaned, and his soul seemed to tighten on Justin's as he gave one last thrust, then to explode like a firework. Then it was over.

They collapsed on the bed, Giriko thankfully catching himself up before he could crush Justin. The chainsaw slid out, and tugged himself closer, pressing sloppy open-mouthed kisses to Justin's cheek until the priest turned his head enough to catch Giriko's lips. The kiss turned soft, although wet, and it was divine. Justin gave Giriko's soul one last brush, focused and snapped the connection. Suddenly his soul was his own again.

Giriko rolled over on his back, and threw an arm over his face, his chest still heaving from the exertion.

He didn't move for a long time.

"You're alright?" Justin asked after a while.

The chainsaw was silent for a minute.

" 'm hungry," he eventually said.

Justin silently chuckled, and felt giddy with happiness. "I can cook us something nice," he purred in a flirtatious tone, batting his eyelashes to no avail.

Giriko lifted his arm to shoot Justin an amused look. "Shut up, as if you could, asshat," he said, tenderness lacing his voice. "I'd end up with a plate of charred rubbish."

"Hm. That's probably true," Justin conceded. He made a show of tipping his chin with one finger, feigning to think, and then brightened up as if he had a brilliant idea. "Orrrr ... _you_ can cook us something nice!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hm." The chainsaw huffed a laughter. "Maybe later." Giriko rolled over to pick up the blanket that had been tossed from the bed at some previous point, and threw it over both of them. Then he hugged Justin close and rested his head on his shoulder. "But nap first."

Justin could grant him that much, he thought, and fell asleep smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time at smut and I'm absurdly pleased with how this has turned out. I'll admit to having abused that particular plot hole from the anime, but I just couldn't resist! Hope you liked it, I had a lot of fun writing it!  
> Comments make me all warm and glowy and happy <3


End file.
